


Rodney's Romance: A Barking Dog Winery Story

by pinkdiamonds



Series: The Barking Dog Winery [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives Rodney something to think about on the eve of his engagement. After some confusion, Rodney decides that happiness is worth more than playing it safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney's Romance: A Barking Dog Winery Story

**Author's Note:**

> The third story in the Barking Dog Winery 'verse. This is a stand alone story and it is not necessary to read the previous stories, but it might make this one more enjoyable. I am new to the SGA fandom, but I love and adore McShep as much as Jack and Daniel. This story focuses on John and Rodney, although Jack and Daniel make an appearance.
> 
> Thanks to AM.
> 
> Cover art by Astroskylark.

###   

 

### Cast of Characters in The Barking Dog Winery Universe/Places

Colonel Jonathan “Jack” O’Neill (Retired), current owner of the Barking Dog Winery. Retired from the Air Force after being injured in the line of duty.

Doctor Daniel Jackson, head of the Anthropology and Archeology Department at Southold College, multiple PhD’s.

Doctor John Sheppard (Major, Honorable Discharge), head of the Math Department at Southold College, holds a PhD in Applied Mathematics.

Doctor Rodney McKay, head of the Physics and Engineering Department at Southold College, multiple PhD’s.

Doctor Jeannie McKay Miller, Rodney’s sister, holds a PhD in Physics, consults part time.

Doctor Kaleb Miller, Jeannie’s husband, holds a PhD in English lit.

Madison Miller, Jeannie and Kaleb’s daughter, has inherited her mother’s and uncle’s intelligence.

Patrick and Kathleen Sheppard, John’s parents.

David and Leah Sheppard, John’s brother and his wife.

Andrew and Sabrina Sheppard, David and Leah’s children.

Katie Brown, botanist, PhD candidate, Associate Professor at Southold.

Winsome Moore-Simon, caterer in the town of Southold, works primarily with Jack O’Neill at The Pavilion, the event venue at the winery. One of Jack’s closest friends.

Bradley (Brad), Simon, Winsome’s husband, who runs a contracting business. He built The Pavilion.

Zakia Moore-Simon, Winsome and Brad’s daughter.

Nicola Calavari, head winemaker at the Barking Dog Winery.

Teal’c, General Manager of the Barking Dog Winery.

Lieutenant General George Hammond (Retired), President of Southold College.

Doctor Radek Zelenka, Professor at Southold College, holds a PhD in Mechanical Engineering and works very closely with Rodney.

Joseph (Joe) Cacciatore (deceased), original owner of the Barking Dog Winery, which was the first winery on the East End of Long Island. He left the winery to Jack when he died.

Anelina (Nella) Cacciatore (deceased). Joe’s wife.

Michelle Fisher, breeds Bernese Mountain dogs.

Martin (Marty) Licht, lawyer.

Billy, employee working under Nicola Calavari.

Brian, the manager of the tasting room.

Zoe, a part time employee at the tasting room.

The Barking Dog Winery is located in Peconic, a hamlet in the town of Southold. This area, on the North Fork of Long Island, is also referred to as the East End, which encompasses both the North and South Forks.

Southold College, a private college that in the past has catered to the children of the wealthy. Under George Hammond’s direction, a number of the world’s top scientists have been added to the faculty in recent years.

### February

 

#### Tuesday

Rodney turned into the wide driveway, pausing for a moment to admire Sherazade and Merlin pawing at the snow and cavorting in the front field. He looked around to see if he could spy any of the other mares, but they were all out of sight. Staring at the beautiful horses, Rodney remembered that it had been at least six months since he’d been out to the farm. Ever since he’d started dating Katie. Of course he’d seen John at work and they’d spoken almost daily by phone or e-mail, but he hadn’t been _here_ , soaking in the atmosphere of peace that John had created, and he realized he missed it.

John wasn’t expecting him, but it had never been a problem before and Rodney wasn’t expecting it to be a problem today. He was excited and the first person he’d thought to share his good news with was John. After all, John had been with him nearly every step of the way, listening to the ups and downs of his courtship; he deserved to be the first to see the engagement ring Rodney had just purchased.

Pulling up next to the cherry red Ford Ranger parked in front of the house and patting the pocket of his sports jacket before he grabbed the bottle of chilled champagne, Rodney rushed out of his car and up to the front door. He impatiently pressed the doorbell, checking his pocket once again. He heard Bella barking and John telling her to hush.

“At last,” he pushed his way in when the door was opened.

“Nice to see you too, Rodney.” John said, stepping aside to avoid being run over. John hid his surprise at seeing the other man and followed him to the kitchen. Rodney had already taken down two tall glasses and was popping the champagne. “It’s not time for the Nobel announcements, is it?” John asked, although he knew perfectly well it wasn’t.

“No, that would have called for a magnum of champagne and a skywriter at the very least,” Rodney remarked dryly, pouring the bubbling wine and handing John a glass. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small black velvet box. “I’m asking Katie to marry me,” he said, opening the box to show off the perfect emerald cut emerald.

Expecting John to be as happy and excited as he was, Rodney was shocked to hear John’s very quiet “Congratulations, Rodney.” and to see a brief flash of what looked like pain cross his face.

“Well, I thought you’d be a bit happier for me,” he sniped.

“I’m happy for you, Rodney,” John murmured softly.

“Really? Please don’t knock me over in your enthusiasm.”

John drank his champagne in one long gulp and poured himself another glass, which he downed just as quickly. “What do you want from me?”

“I don’t know. A happy dance. A clap on the back, perhaps,” he bit out with his usual sarcasm.

“Even you can’t be that blind, McKay!” John rasped.

“Actually, I can be, and believe me when I say, I have no idea what you’re talking about, John,” Rodney insisted.

“You wanna know what I’m talking about?” John asked, his eyes narrowing menacingly.

“Yes, that would be nice,” Rodney replied, concern for his friend and hurt over his lack of happiness for Rodney’s good news clear to see in his bright blue eyes.

John slammed his empty glass down on the kitchen counter, ignoring the shattered glass and took two steps toward Rodney, getting in his space. He reached out and cupped his throat, thumb rubbing softly against a thundering pulse.

John looked into Rodney’s shocked eyes and bent his head, brushing his lips lightly over Rodney’s mouth. John moaned quietly and hauled Rodney closer, cupping his face and deepening the kiss while pushing him hard against the counter.

He felt Rodney’s hands settle uncertainly on his biceps as his mouth softened and opened for John’s questing tongue. John wrapped his arms around Rodney, knowing this would be the only opportunity he would ever have for such a kiss. He didn’t have the strength of will to resist.

It didn’t even matter that he was screwing up their friendship. If Rodney married his pretty red-haired botanist, John didn’t think he’d be able to maintain their friendship anyway. Not when his jealousy was eating him up bit by bit.

John felt desire slam through him and knew he had to step back while he still could. He ended the kiss, stroking Rodney’s dazed face gently. “Now do you get it, Rodney?” he panted. He spun around grabbing his keys and ran for the Ranger before a shaken and bewildered Rodney could begin to gather his thoughts.

He sped down his driveway, cursing himself for his lack of courage and for falling in love in the first place, cursing Rodney for being such an arrogant, infuriating, clueless, brilliant bastard and for worming his way into John’s heart. Most of all he was cursing Katie Brown for being so fucking nice; nice enough that she’d been willing to give Rodney a chance.

John knew they’d marry, have nice children, live in a nice house, and have a perfectly nice life. And, god, Rodney deserved so much more than a nice, boring life. John could give him more, could give him love and passion and knock down fights and hot make-up sex and a life worthy of Rodney’s intensely passionate nature.

Slamming his hand on the steering wheel in anger and complete frustration, John found himself nearing the Barking Dog Winery. Thinking that a visit with Jack and Daniel might calm him, John turned into the winery, braking lightly.

It would have been fine had the front tire not blown out. John wasn’t going all that fast, but too fast to recover from the blown tire. As it was, he only just managed to steer the Ranger into a tree, rather than any people or other vehicles. He heard the crunch of metal and felt the airbags deploying before passing out with a groan and the happy thought that at least he was leaving Rodney with someone who genuinely cared for him.

~0~

Rodney stood stunned in John’s kitchen for long moments after the other man had fled. His fingers strayed to his lips, touching them as he relived one of the most incredible kisses he’d ever received. He could still feel John’s mouth on his. And then, the panic set in.

So Rodney did what he did whenever he was this seriously panicked and confused, he ran for Jeannie. Granted, it had only happened twice before, the last time when he was thirteen, but he couldn’t think of anything else to do. Not bothering to stop for so much as a change of clothes, he headed straight for MacArthur Airport, where he left his car in long-term parking and purchased a ticket to Toronto.

Unfortunately for Rodney, once he’d called his landlady to take care of his cat, his TA to cover his classes for the next two days, and Zelenka to deal with any problems and come up with a plausible excuse for Hammond, he had time to think. He remembered Jeannie’s visit to Southold during the first year John was there and her reaction after meeting him. His crush on John was pathetically transparent to her and she’d told him not to get his hopes up in that direction. So Rodney had taken all his attraction and buried it deep.

Rodney trusted Jeannie to translate normal human behavior for him. His intellect had always separated him from people and he had few of the social skills that smoothed the way for most people. Jeannie was nearly as intelligent, but she’d somehow managed to acquire the necessary social skills required in modern culture.

The first time Rodney had asked Katie out, he’d been so nervous he nearly vomited. No one was more surprised than he was when she said yes. Figuring he couldn’t have John, he’d eventually set his sights on someone, that after some observation, he felt sure wouldn’t reject him. He’d been interested in several women before Katie, but none of them had worked out beyond a few dates. And just hours ago, John had kissed him and he didn’t have a clue what that meant.

His thoughts went round and round, always coming back to John kissing him. He spent the short plane ride drinking the coffee he bought at the terminal and dementedly running his hands through his hair as he berated the stewardess and the woman behind him with the ten-year old brat who passed his time by kicking Rodney’s seat.

By the time the plane landed and Rodney arranged for a car, he had convinced himself that the kiss had been John’s way of answering his criticism of his less than enthusiastic response to Rodney’s good news. He felt incredibly stupid that he’d run to Jeannie without even a change of clothes. He figured he’d tell her he had come to give the good news about his plans in person.

It was coming up on 9:00 P. M. by the time he sheepishly knocked on his sister’s door. She answered the door, took one look at Rodney and yanked him into the house and then into her arms. “Who died?” she demanded.

“No one, I, uh, I just wanted to give you some good news,” he stuttered.

Kaleb and Madison had come to see who was at the door. Madison flung her arms around Rodney’s legs, clinging in childish greeting, while Jeannie and Kaleb exchanged a look that encompassed an entire conversation in seconds. “Come on, Madison. Let’s get you into a bath and let Uncle Mer and Mommy talk. You can also help me get the guest room ready.”

Madison allowed her father to gently steer her away as Jeannie dragged an unusually compliant Rodney into the kitchen to grab an opened bottle of wine and two glasses before forcing him into the toy cluttered living room. She poured a small glass for herself, upending the rest of the bottle into her brother’s glass. “Drink,” she ordered.

She waited and studied his face while he took a few healthy gulps, before lacing into him. “Start talking, Meredith. And don’t even think about lying to me.”

In answer, Rodney pulled out the small black box he had been carrying throughout this long day. He opened it to show his sister the glittering emerald within. “Didn’t she say yes?” Jeannie asked crestfallen.

“I haven’t asked her yet,” he confessed.

“So, what? You came here for pointers? You couldn’t have picked up the phone?” she yelled.

“Not exactly,” Rodney said dryly, taking another gulp of his wine. He began explaining, haltingly at first, picking up speed as he got closer to the kiss that had sent him running, until he had confessed the whole humiliating story.

“Let me get this straight, Mer. You barged in on John after essentially ignoring him for months to show him the engagement ring you bought for Katie and he responded by kissing you?” Jeannie extrapolated the high points from his somewhat incoherent account.

“Yes, yes, you’ve hit the major points,”

“What did you do when he kissed you?” she asked slyly.

Rodney rolled his eyes. “What do you think I did? I kissed him back!”

Recoiling a bit at the scathing tone directed toward her, Jeannie forced herself to lean forward and grab her brother’s hand. “I owe you an apology. I was wrong to tell you not to get your hopes up with John. It’s just that . . . he seemed,” she faltered.

“Out of my league?”

“No! Well - - yes, just a little. I thought he was a player, okay, Mer? I didn’t want you to get hurt!” she shouted.

Rodney stood up, swaying a little. “I’m going to sleep. I’ll be going back in the morning. I still have a proposal to make.”

“I’d like for you to stay a couple of days, Mer. And I want you to think about something; why did you come here instead of going straight to Katie?”

Halting mid-step, he turned and asked, “What do you mean?”

“You said you were going back to propose to Katie. I’m going to chalk it up to shock or exhaustion. Do you really think she’s the right person for you?” she inquired gently.

“She loves me,” he replied.

“I have no doubt, but I think John does too. The only question is which one of them do you love?”

“I- - I need to sleep,” Rodney stated, unable to spend one more second thinking about how he had gone from having the entire rest of his life mapped out this morning, to the mess it was in now.

#### Wednesday

John woke to the hum and hiss and beeps of machinery, panicked and disorientated. Before he could gather his thoughts and figure out where he was, a nurse was at his side checking his vitals and quietly reassuring him. He still hadn’t figured things out when he felt himself drift back into darkness.

The next time John woke, bright lights assaulted his eyes. He squinted, slowly adjusting and saw Daniel at his side reading. “Daniel?” he asked, frightened when his voice sounded unexpectedly weak and broken.

Startled, Daniel dropped his book and, stumbled to John’s side. “John, you’re in the hospital. Do you remember the accident?”

John took stock of his body, trying and failing to separate the pain racking him from head to toe. “How bad?” he rasped, desperate for water.

“Hang on, John, let me get you something to drink.” Daniel went to get some water and a straw, holding it while John sipped. “Overall, you were really lucky. Most of your ribs were bruised, there’s a lot of soft tissue damage and some pretty serious contusions where the seat belt dug into you, and a severe concussion,” Daniel listed his injuries.

“Fuck,” John breathed. “The Ranger?”

“Totaled. But you managed to hit a tree and no one else was hurt. I think you took ten years off Jack’s life, though,” Daniel joked.

“Sorry,” John whispered. He was almost glad the pain was distracting him from the mess his life was in. John didn’t want to think about how he’d fucked up his friendship with Rodney. “Horses?” he inquired.

“Winsome made some calls and every horse farmer in a ten mile radius of Southold is pitching in. Brad is stopping by at least once a day to make sure everything is being done and Bella is with us,” Daniel informed him. “She walked in like she owned the place until Maxine put her in her place. We thought they were gonna fight it out for a few minutes,” Daniel chuckled, recalling John’s pocket Beagle standing up to Jack’s Bernese Mountain Dog. “Until Bella realized Max had about eighty or so pounds on her.”

“Sorry,” John repeated.

Daniel smiled. “John, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

John bit back a groan, not anxious to lose Daniel’s good opinion. “When can I get out of here?”

Running a hand through his hair, Daniel prepared for a fight. “The doctor said that because of the concussion you’d be here until at least tomorrow. We’re taking you back to the winery for a few days. You’re going to need the help and Jack thought it would be easier if you were with us.” Daniel was well aware that Rodney had been AWOL since he’d started dating Katie and was reluctant to throw his name out, especially since no one could find him.

Turning his face away from Daniel, John just nodded. If he didn’t go home with Daniel, there wasn’t anyone else to help him and he knew it.

~0~

Rodney woke up with a slight headache, feeling hung over from a sleep that was so deep he didn’t think he moved once during the night. His blankets were still neatly tucked in, instead of the tangled mess he normally found in the morning.

He was unused to dealing with the sort of emotional upheavals he’d been through yesterday. As high-strung as he was, his default emotion generally ranged between irritation and exasperation, not elation, despair, and desperate confusion.

Showering quickly, Rodney dressed in the only clothes he had, deciding that going commando for a few hours probably wouldn’t cause any damage to his sensitive skin. In any case, he was too hungry to be too concerned.

He found Jeannie in the kitchen, sitting at the table, hands cradled around a mug of coffee. She jumped up when Rodney entered the kitchen, hurrying to pour him a cup of coffee.

“Wow, you must be feeling really guilty,” he remarked.

“It’s called being a good host, Meredith. What would you like for breakfast? And no, we don’t have any bacon,” she said.

“How about pancakes and eggs?”

Jeannie started cooking, chattering nervously about Madison. She was determined to make things right for her brother, promising herself that as soon as she fixed this, she’d never interfere in his life again.

“Where is my niece?” Rodney missed her hanging off of him, demanding his attention.

“She’s at school. She wanted to stay home to visit with you, but we need to talk.”

No, we really don’t,” he groused.

Sliding a plate of eggs and a stack of pancakes in front of him, she turned to get the maple syrup and refill his coffee. “Yes, we do. Can you get your money back for the ring?” she demanded, fondly watching her brother shovel his food.

Why would I do that?” he mumbled.

“Don’t be an idiot, Meredith. Please tell me you’ve rethought proposing to Katie,” she shouted.

“I thought you liked her!” he shouted back.

“I do like her. She’s nice, very nice. And I thought she would make you happy. I just think you have to give John a chance. You need to be sure,” her voice gently persuaded her pigheaded brother.

“I am sure, Jeannie.”

“If you’re so sure, why’d you kiss John? And can you honestly say that you and Katie have any real passion between you?” Jeannie demanded. “As much passion as you have with John?”

“Passion isn’t everything,” he answered, ignoring her question about kissing John. He’d kissed John back because he couldn’t not kiss him. And he refused to admit that John’s kiss had left him weak-kneed and shaking, and more turned on than Katie stripping naked had ever managed.

Jeannie laughed sarcastically. “Are you even listening to yourself? You’re all about passion, Meredith. Are you really going to be happy living without it?” She saw her brother open his mouth and she put her hand up to stop him. “Don’t say anything. Just take a few days to think about it.”

“Fine. But I’m going to have to pick up a few things,” he agreed.

~0~

Jeannie drove Rodney to the mall so he could buy some clothing, still amazed that he had left home without so much as a change of underwear. He also picked up a charger for his phone, which had died sometime between the last time he’d used it and this morning. He knew he needed to call Katie, but he’d made one excuse after another to put it off.

They stopped for coffee, lingering over it and talking until it was time to pick Madison up from school. She ran squealing when she saw Rodney. “Uncle Mer, Uncle Mer, you’re still here.”

He bent to scoop her up, her arms clinging tightly to his neck grounding him. He blew a loud raspberry into her tiny forearm, laughing when she loudly protested. “Daddy said you needed Mommy to help you think. Are you done thinking yet?” she asked softly, her soft cheek brushing against his.

“Almost. But I’m going to stay for a few days to finish. Is that okay?”

“Yay!” she shouted, wiggling to get down. She grabbed his hand, tugging him to the car, chattering about her Barbie’s and Lego’s.

Rolling his eyes at Jeannie, who only smiled, they drove home. Madison was set up at the kitchen table with a snack and a glass of soymilk, as Rodney plugged in his phone to charge. He didn’t bother to turn it on, wanting to avoid anyone who might decide to call him, especially Katie. He had no idea what he planned to say to her and needed more time to think about it.

Jeannie started dinner as Madison showed Rodney her homework, which consisted of two work sheets. She raced through the worksheets and ran to get a workbook from her room. Not surprisingly, the math workbook was two grades above her current level and was nearly completed. Rodney flipped through it and found one error that he pointed out. Madison fixed it, concentrating on making the numbers neat.

Dinner was nearly done by the time Kaleb came home, smelling of cold and brushing snow off his overcoat. Madison ran to greet him. “Daddy, is it snowing? Can I stay home with Uncle Mer tomorrow? Please?”

Kaleb scooped her up, planting a loud smacking kiss on her cheek. “Yes, it’s snowing, but only a little. And ask your mother about staying home,” he answered, bending to kiss Jeannie. “Mmm, something smells good,” he complimented his wife. Settling his daughter back in her seat, he turned to his brother-in-law. “Can I get you a beer?”

“Sure, why not,” Rodney replied.

“Do you have your homework for me to check, Maddie?” Kaleb inquired as he handed Rodney his beer and opened one for himself.

“Uncle Mer checked it tonight.”

“Good. I’m hungry,” he exclaimed.

Rodney ate, listening to the small family sharing their day with each other. They included him, but he still felt like an outsider. And he tried not to feel resentful that he didn’t have anyone to go home to each night.

#### Thursday

Jack helped John out of his truck and into the guest suite he’d lived in for the first year and a half he’d been at the winery. Daniel had gone on ahead to leash Bella until John was settled. Max was told to sit and she wouldn’t move unless she was released from the command.

Jack watched while John made himself comfortable on the bed, moving carefully because of his painfully bruised ribs. “Winsome packed a few things for you, mostly sweats and tees,” he said checking his watch. “It’s almost time for your pain meds.”

“I really appreciate this, Jack.”

“No thanks necessary, John. We’re friends. I’ve got to get back to the tasting room, but Daniel will be in with your meds and he’ll keep you company,” Jack informed him.

Daniel entered the room with a still leashed and panting Bella. “Oh good, you’re here. I’ll be in my office if you need me but I’ll be back for dinner,” Jack said, pausing to briefly kiss his lover.

John saw the light brushing of Jack’s lips over Daniel’s and suppressed a sharp pang of jealousy. The gentle kiss reminded John of everything he wanted in his life and didn’t have. He wanted to ask Daniel where Rodney was, but he supposed the fact that he had been in an accident and Rodney hadn’t shown up pretty much answered any questions he had.

“Hey, how are you?” Daniel interrupted his thoughts.

John didn’t bother to answer. He just shot Daniel an “Are you crazy?” look.

“So, yeah, I guess that was a pretty lame question,” he said, putting a pill in John’s hand and holding out a glass of water. Once the pill was swallowed, he unhooked Bella’s leash and patted the bed, giving her a hand signal to lie down.

She complied but her entire body was quivering to get to John and she stared at him adoringly. John released her and she immediately moved to him, licking his face.

Daniel laughed, hoping the return of her master would curtail the howling she’d serenaded them with since she’d been here. Pulling up a chair, Daniel sat and began bringing John up to date.

“I’ve called George and your classes for the next two weeks will be covered.”

“Two weeks? The doctor said a week,” John protested.

“It’s just a precaution, he doesn’t want you to rush back. Brad set up a schedule to have the horses taken care of until you’re back on your feet. He’s taken Zakia out to the farm and he swears she’s already in love with Merlin,” he chuckled.

John smiled wanly. “She’s a little young for Merlin, but she can ride Tansy whenever she wants.”

“I’ll be sure to let them know. And… I’ve been trying to contact Rodney, but - - well, no one knows where he is,” Daniel finished.

“Try calling Katie,” John said bitterly.

“Um, we have, John. He called Radek, his TA, and his landlady the day of the accident saying he was going to be away for a few days. No one’s heard from him since then. I’m sure if he knew, he’d be here,” he tried to soothe John.

Hooking an arm around Bella to keep her close, John tied to push back the depression that wanted to blanket him. “It doesn’t matter, Daniel. Even if he knew, I doubt he’d be here.”

“I don’t know why you’d say that, but I’m sure that’s not true.” Daniel argued.

“Yeah, it is,” John stated flatly. “I’m gonna sleep for a while if you don’t mind.”

Daniel rose, inwardly cursing McKay. “I’ll be within shouting distance if you need me,” Daniel said from the doorway.

John stroked Bella, her warm weight next to him welcome and comforting. He tried not to think of the kiss he shared with Rodney and fell asleep vowing that as soon as he felt better he would go out and get himself a life that didn’t include Rodney McKay.

~0~

Jeannie had allowed Madison to stay home from school so she could spend some time with Rodney, as he found out when she bounced him awake at 6:00 A. M. He’d slept poorly, considering his situation from every angle and hadn’t fallen asleep until the early hours of the morning.

The rest of the day was spent with Madison, reading, playing and working on various projects as Rodney subtly tested her intelligence. Jeannie was able to put some time in on a project she was consulting for. Rodney was glad to give her the time, and certainly not about to complain that she was putting her doctorate to use after taking so much time off to raise Madison.

At noon, Jeannie supplied them with sandwiches, chips, and juice. The day passed very quickly and Madison fussed a bit when Jeannie called them to dinner. She was enjoying the undivided attention from someone other than her parents and was loath to give it up.

Kaleb was already at the table, fixing a plate for Madison. The conversation at dinner focused on Madison and how she’d spent her day. She related everything she’d done with Rodney, her childish voice rising and falling in excitement. Rodney threw in a few comments, suggesting that the school his niece was now attending would not be adequate in a few years.

It was only when Rodney was helping clean up that he remembered his charging phone. He hadn’t turned it on today and figured he’d better do so now. He wasn’t looking forward to going through the no doubt countless and nonsensical messages. Thinking he’d best get it over with, he turned his phone on with a sigh.

He skipped listening to his voice mail, quickly going through his ‘missed phone calls’ list, seeing whom he had to deal with first. As expected, there were a number of phone calls from Katie and his TA. He’d expected a few calls from Radek, but not twenty. He certainly wasn’t expecting an even dozen calls from Daniel and he wasn’t at all surprised to find that there were no calls from John.

Rodney decided to call Daniel first, not being in the mood to hold Zelenka’s hand on their latest project, or to hear the endless complaints from his TA, whatever the kid’s name was. He ran through TA’s at a rate of at least two per semester, and had stopped bothering to remember their names by the time he was on his fifth. He knew he was going to have to speak with Katie, but he had come to the conclusion that he owed it to her to talk with her in person, however much he was dreading doing so.

His fingers tapping impatiently on the countertop, Rodney waited for Daniel to pickup. Hearing Jackson’s cultured voice, Rodney barked, “McKay here. And, what the hell, Daniel? A dozen phone calls?”

Jeannie happened to be looking at Rodney’s face as he listened, so she saw his face pale. “What?” he rasped. “When?”

She shoved a chair at him, her hand on his shoulder forcing him to sit. “How bad?” he asked bleakly. There were a few moments of silence. “I’ll be there as soon as I can get a flight out of Toronto,” he said before ending the call.

“Meredith?” Jeannie asked in a quiet, scared voice.

“John was in an accident . . . I . . . I’ve got to get back home,” Rodney said, his eyes moving from Jeannie to Kaleb, desperately.

“How? How is he?” Jeannie asked softly.

“He - - he’s going to be okay, but I’ve got to get home.”

Taking charge, Jeannie began issuing instructions. “Kaleb will take you to the airport. We’ll return your rental tomorrow. And I expect a full update by tomorrow morning.”

Standing obediently, Kaleb got his coat and keys, waiting while Rodney took a few minutes to hug Jeannie and say goodbye to Madison, promising he’d come again very soon.

The ride to the airport was quiet, Rodney lost in his thoughts, worried about John. Daniel said he would be fine, but he wouldn’t believe it until he saw John with his own eyes. Kaleb drove up to the terminal. “You want me to come in with you?

“No, it’s not necessary. Thanks for the ride, Kaleb.”

“Meredith. Please don’t forget to call Jeannie. She worries, you know,” Kaleb requested.

“She does?” Rodney asked in disbelief.

“She loves you,” Kaleb answered.

Gratification flooded Rodney’s body and his mouth lifted in a small smile. “I’ll call - - I love her too. Thanks again.” Rodney hurried into the airport and Kaleb soon lost sight of him. With a deep sigh, he headed for home and his family.

~0~

Rodney arrived at MacArthur at a little after 10:00, collected his car, and drove straight to the winery. He was happy to see lights on in the house, although he wouldn’t have thought twice about waking up Jack and Daniel. His knock on the door elicited barking from Max and Jack showed up to open the door moments later.

Rodney barreled his way in; he’d caught the closed look on Jack’s face and was concerned Jack would turn him away, despite their friendship. “Where’s John?”

Jack grabbed Rodney and led him into the kitchen where Daniel had already started a pot of coffee. “What the hell is going on with you, McKay?” Jack demanded.

“I went to visit my sister,” he answered defensively.

Daniel jumped into the conversation. “That’s not what Jack’s talking about, Rodney. Jack and I sorta thought you and John were together, or at least on your way there, but over the last few months I’m not even sure if you’re his friend.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I see John almost every day. We work together in case you’ve forgotten.”

Huffing in frustration, Daniel tried again. “Since you started dating Katie, you haven’t been here for dinner even though we’ve invited the both of you and John told me Tuesday was the first time you’d been out to the farm in months.”

“Yes, well, you know how it is with a new relationship,” Rodney justified, unable and unwilling to explain his recent behavior to Jack and Daniel.

“Oh, bullshit, McKay,” Jack exploded. “Whether you admit it or not, you’ve been treating all of your friends pretty crappy. I personally don’t give a damn, but Daniel here, and John in particular, do.”

Daniel fixed the coffee to each man’s preference and handed out the mugs. Rodney clutched his mug, warming his icy hands and inhaling the rich aroma. He drank and turned to Jack, chin raised. “Fine. I admit it. I’m very sorry for being a shitty friend to you both, but everything else is between John and me. Can I see him now?”

“He’s sleeping. He’s still in a lot of pain,” Jack stated flatly.

Thinking he’d have more luck appealing to Daniel, Rodney tried again. “I just need to see him. I won’t wake him up.”

Daniel shot a meaningful look Jack’s way. Throwing his hands up in disgust, he relented. “Fine. Whatever.”

“Come on. He’s in the guest suite,” Daniel said. “His pain meds will wear off in a few hours. They’re on the nightstand along with a carafe of water.”

Rodney followed Daniel, removed his shoes, and promised to be quiet, before he entered the room. The comfortable easy chair had been moved to the side of the bed and Rodney settled in; now that he’d gained entrance, he had no intention of leaving unless someone physically moved him. He was content for the moment just listening to John’s deep, slow breathing.

Sometime during this long day, Rodney had made up his mind. Not usually self analytical, he’d realized that he hadn’t needed Jeannie to tell him not to get his hopes up with John; in the back of his mind, he’d always thought John was out of his league and hadn’t even tried with him. He contented himself with friendship and managed to convince himself he’d never wanted anything more. Despite his ego, he didn’t think a man like John could ever be interested in him and so he’d begun to look elsewhere. He had been willing to settle for a woman who already bored him in order not to be alone.

Rodney had come to the realization that that attitude was unfair not only to him, but to Katie. She was a lovely woman who deserved a man who would love her more than anything else. The way Kaleb loved Jeannie. Rodney was not that man. Thinking about what he’d nearly cheated himself and Katie out of sent a chill throughout his body and he grabbed the blanket on the side of the chair and covered himself.

He watched the clock on the nightstand as it slowly ticked the minutes and hours of the night away, dozing lightly and listening to John’s small movements as he slept. As the hours passed, those small movements increased as his meds wore off and pain invaded whatever sanctuary he’d been able to find for a few hours.

At 2:35 A.M. John started to moan in his sleep and startled awake moments later. “Do you need another pill,” Rodney whispered.

“Daniel?” John asked confused.

“No, it’s Rodney. Here, lift your head,” Rodney instructed, lifting a glass of water to his lips.

“What are you doing here?” John whispered harshly.

“Where else would I be?”

“Daniel said no one could find you.”

“I left word that I’d be out of town for a few days. I went to visit Jeannie,” Rodney admitted reluctantly, still somewhat embarrassed he’d gone running to his baby sister.

“I can only imagine where you would have gone if I had blown you instead of kissed you,” John wondered aloud.

“Probably straight into your bedroom. You have to admit a blow job is slightly more definitive than a kiss,” Rodney replied.

John shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “Do you want a pill?”

“Not yet. Why are you here, Rodney?” John repeated his first question.

Speaking more softly than John had ever heard, he spoke haltingly. “You were in an accident, John. This is where I want to be. This is where I need to be.”

“What about Katie?”

It was Rodney’s turn to shift uncomfortable, but he owed John honesty. “I still have to talk to her. I was planning to do just that when I got home, but then I got Daniel’s message that you were hurt and coming here seemed more important. In any case, it’s not a conversation I’m looking forward to.”

John snorted. “What’re you gonna tell her?”

Cocooned in darkness and the dead hours of the night as they were, talking came easier. “The truth. I‘m not good with people, John - - I _never_ expected to get what I wanted. I was - - willing to take second best. But I’m not about to miss out at a chance with you. Genius here, remember?”

“If you tell her like that, she’ll end up slapping you,” John said and although Rodney couldn’t see John’s grin he heard it.

“Well, I was planning on being _somewhat_ more diplomatic,” he groused. “Do you think I could get away with leaving a message on her answering machine?”

“ _Rodney_.”

“I was kidding,” he lied a little. If Katie hadn’t been such a nice person, he wouldn’t have thought twice about it. He really had no idea what to say that wouldn’t hurt her. He decided he’d ask Daniel in the morning; he was a sensitive, diplomatic guy and he’d probably be able to come up with something.

“Rodney, I need that pill now,” John broke into his thoughts.

He rushed to get it, supporting John’s neck as he gulped the cool water.

“Can you get into bed with me?”

Rodney was moving, blanket in hand, even as he said, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I really want to feel you next to me,” John insisted.

Climbing carefully onto the bed, Rodney arranged himself on top of the covers, dragged his blanket over him and lay down as close to John as he dared. John lying on his right side, reached out to touch the solid form of the man next to him. “Why didn’t you ever say anything to me?”

“Why didn’t you?” Rodney countered.

John had been thinking about that since Rodney had started dating Katie, so there was no hesitation in his reply. “You’ve been chasing one woman after another since I first met you, Rodney. I had no idea you’d be interested.”

“Yes, well, I’ve chased men too; I just never talked about it. It’s not like I had a lot of success either way. And, hello? You’re former Air Force. I wasn’t about to fuck up our friendship,” Rodney babbled.

John let Rodney’s voice wash over him; he’d never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed listening to Rodney babbling, or berating his staff. He liked his precise pronunciation and the way his mouth formed syllables. He felt the first tendrils of his meds unfurl in his body, starting to attack his pain. “You’ll stay with me?”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Rodney huffed.

John grinned into the darkness, shifted closer to Rodney, curling into his comforting warmth, and with a small contented growl, allowed sleep to take him.

#### Friday

The two men were still sleeping when Jack quietly opened the door a few hours later. He closed the door just as quietly, smiling at the sight of Rodney flat on his back, one arm across John’s body possessively as he curled into Rodney’s body.

He hoped this meant that Rodney had gotten rid of whatever bug had crawled up his ass. Since Katie had come into the picture, John had gotten quieter and more closed off, something Jack hated to see. From his perspective, the sparkage between John and Rodney was off the charts.

He was still smiling as he left the house to begin his day.

~0~

Rodney got the next five days off from work. Hammond had been very understanding, recognizing that John needed someone with him until he was mobile. They stayed at the winery, despite John’s constant bitching about wanting to be home. Rodney knew John well enough to know if he were back home, the chances of him staying put until he healed at least a little, were nil.

John worried non-stop about the foals; even the knowledge that experienced horsemen were caring for all the horses didn’t assuage his worry. He was impatient with not being able to move freely, with needing help to get to the bathroom or even to sit up in bed to eat. He hated the fuzzy feeling from the pain meds, and falling asleep with no control.

Rodney ignored it all. He kept John company when he was up, made sure he was warm and covered when he was asleep, helped him to the bathroom, dried him after he showered, and brought his meals into him for the first few days.

Day by day, John got better; he took his pain meds less, started sleeping more normally, and was finally able to eat in the kitchen. The day he was able to get to the bathroom with no help and hadn’t taken any pills at all, he insisted on going home the next day.

Rodney agreed and quietly packed their things.

### Two Weeks Later

John was bored and couldn’t wait to get back to work. Rodney had gone back to work, after setting up a schedule with their friends to check up on John several times a day. John could have gone back last week, but Hammond was insistent he take the extra week to fully heal. Doctor Frasier wanted him to wait another week before he did any work with the horses and he was still dependent on the kindness of his neighbors to care for them.

Rodney was being so solicitous, John was hard put not to lose his temper. Between the constant phone calls and his overly nice behavior, John felt so smothered that at times he was barely able to breathe. Over the last two days he’d starting baiting Rodney trying to get him to lose his temper.

Rodney had slept in John’s bed every night since he’d gotten back from Canada, but he’d yet to touch him except to hold him while they were sleeping, despite some heavy hinting on John’s part. He fully intended to put an end to that tonight.

Jack had been kind enough to drop off dinner for two prepared by Winsome. As requested, the dishes could easily be reheated. John didn’t intend on eating till much later in the evening.

Rodney was due home shortly and he hurried to shower. The last few days, John had pretended to be napping when Rodney came home. If John wasn’t in the den waiting for him when he got home, he would shower and then wake John to see what he wanted for dinner. He was going to get quite the surprise tonight.

John had already arranged himself on his bed when he heard Rodney come in. He heard him greet Bella, his voice fading as he went into the den. John was half hard in anticipation and he lightly ran his hands over his chest, brushing at his nipples, arching in pleasure.

He was cupping his balls and rolling them gently when the door to his bedroom opened. Rodney stopped short when he saw what John was doing, eyes sweeping up and down his body. “John?” he rasped.

“Hey, Rodney,” he said with a slight catch. “How ‘bout you come over here and help me out?”

Licking his lips, Rodney slowly made his way over to the bed, his eyes never leaving John’s body. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“You thought wrong.”

“Um. . . Dinner?” he asked.

John’s hand drifted up to his shaft, fingertips lightly caressing the hardened flesh. “You want to talk about dinner _now_?” He reached out for Rodney, stroking his inner thigh, thumb brushing his balls gently. “How about you get naked and we’ll eat - - later?”

“Naked?” he said in a strangled voice.

“Yeah, Rodney. I’m in the mood to sweat.”

“Naked sounds good. Naked is. . . very good,” he replied, eyes glittering and starting to strip his clothes off. Moments later he was nude and on the bed, hard already, his large hands reaching out to touch John.

John hooked his arm around Rodney’s neck, dragging him down. His mouth parted as he tasted Rodney, and their mouths slid wetly against each other.

Rodney moved to his side, dragging John’s body with him, and draped a leg over John’s narrow hips, his hands busy gliding over soft skin stretched over dense muscle.

Moaning into Rodney’s mouth, John’s hips pushed greedily into the solid body half covering his and silently demanded a response. Rodney pushed back and their cocks slid against each other, startling them both as their pleasure suddenly spiked.

Still fused at the mouth, Rodney rolled onto his back, dragging John on top of him. One hand plunged into the softness of John’s hair, fingers spread as he cupped his head, the silky strands sliding against sensitive fingers. His other hand cupped John’s ass, pressing him closer.

John wrenched his mouth away to rain small nibbling kisses on Rodney’s face and neck, licking at the beads of sweat, nosing at his throat, inhaling his scent. Circling his hips, grinding his throbbing cock into Rodney’s body, feeling an equally hard cock against him, John’s lust rode him hard.

Sweating and straining against each other, hands passing over slick flesh, they allowed their passion free rein. John was holding on by a frayed thread. He looked at the flushed face of his lover, tight with hunger. “Come for me, Rodney. Let me see you come,” he panted.

John’s low raspy voice, begging him to come pushed Rodney off the edge he’d been riding. He stilled and stiffened, groaned deeply, and came hard. Shuddering and boneless in the aftermath, he clung to John.

Feeling wet heat splashing against his body, and the subsequent shuddering, John thrust his cock a few times through the slickness. He threw his head back and with a low keen of ecstasy, came, Rodney gentling him through a devastating orgasm.

He collapsed on Rodney’s sturdy, comforting body, limp and sated, still racked with aftershocks as Rodney’s hand swept up and down his back. His heartbeat slowly returned to normal and it soon matched up with the strong slow beat he could feel under his cheek.

His muscles soon came back online and he rolled off Rodney, laughing. “Fuck, Rodney. You almost broke me there.”

“I think it’s unfair to judge me based on one performance,” Rodney said, haughtily.

Having listened to Rodney’s boasts for more than two years now, John knew he seldom boasted without cause. If Rodney was telling him this wasn’t a peak performance, there was the real possibility he’d never want to leave the bed. “Well, I’m all about the science, and experimenting to make sure we get repeatable results.”

“I’m going to need nourishment to conduct further experiments,” he stated.

“Dinner’s on Winsome tonight,” John smiled.

Eyes wide and mouth twisted, Rodney yelled, “You planned this!”

“Yup.”

Rodney’s face relaxed and chuckling he leered at John. “What else do you have planned?”

Hand held out in invitation, John said, “Let’s go eat, then I’ll show you.”

### April

Rodney woke up with John’s ass snuggled into his groin. The sun was just starting to rise, the light filtering through the curtains. Despite fucking John through the mattress only hours ago, he decided to take advantage of the early hour and morning erections. He grabbed the lube from where they’d left it last night, pouring some in his hand to warm. He slicked his cock, snuggled back into John’s ass and then found his hard on and began rubbing small circles on the head.

He started to pump John slowly and knew he was awake when he pushed his ass back and wiggled it against Rodney. “Mmm. You can wake me up like this anytime.”

Slipping his cock into the cleft of John’s ass and sliding up and down while still maintaining his steady rhythmic pumping, he ordered, “Tighten up around me.”

John clenched the muscles of his ass putting critical pressure around Rodney’s cock. Thrusting and gliding into the slippery heat wantonly, Rodney shivered. “Good thing I’m so good at multi-tasking,” he rasped, his hand speeding up.

Panting into the back of John’s neck, Rodney came, grunting softly. He grasp on John’s cock tightened, even as his hand whipped up and down in a relentless rhythm, dragging the orgasm from his lover’s body.

John spilled into Rodney’s hand, moaning quietly. He relaxed suddenly against Rodney, pushing down at the hand still against his groin.

The two lovers still entwined, lightly dozed for twenty minutes, never falling asleep completely. There was too much to do today.

The last of Rodney’s belongings had been put away yesterday, just hours before his and John’s family had descended upon them. Sometime in the middle of March, John had looked at his lover over dinner and said, “Hey, Rodney, you wanna. . .?” And he’d answered, “Sure, we might as well.”

He started bringing his few possessions over, one box and bag at a time; his large collection of sci-fi books and the much smaller collection of murder mysteries came first. He loved murder mysteries, but he’d yet to read one of them that he hadn’t figured out who-done-it halfway through. His journals, his CD’s and DVD’s, a half dozen computers, clothes, toiletries, photos and other small mementos gathered throughout his life, and the battered roll-top he’d had since he was eleven and had dragged from place to place all found homes over the next weeks. He had nothing else of value, because, really, what was the point of accumulating shit if there wasn’t anyone in your life to share it with.

The cleaning service was packing up as Daniel had dropped off Jeannie, Kaleb, and Madison. John’s parents Patrick and Kathleen, and his brother David, his wife, Leah, and their two children, Andrew and Sabrina arrived an hour later. Sabrina and Madison were the same age and hit it off immediately. Andrew was a year older and was willing to put up with both girls bossing him around. The rest of the Sheppards and Millers began the slow process of getting to know each other.

They were here for the massive party John and Rodney had planned as celebration of their love and the decision to join their lives. They’d be opening the door to their home at noon and people were expected to be coming and going all day and night.

Winsome had suggested a caterer when John had asked. He wanted her to attend as a guest without having to spend any time in the kitchen. The guests, none of whom would arrive without an offering of food or drink, would supplement the food provided by the caterers. Jack and Daniel were providing the wine, and had sent over ten cases of mixed wine and two cases of sparkling wine.

Brian, the tasting room manager had been put in charge of the winery today, as Teal’c and Nicola were attending the party. Tours of the winery, where the wine was made were canceled for the day.

The caterers would be bringing dishes, glasses, silverware, folding tables, and chairs to accommodate the few hundred people expected. Winsome’s entire wait staff had been retained for the day; some of them would be serving and others would be washing dishes and cleaning up after guests throughout the party. As the majority of her staff were reliable and trustworthy college students, two of them would be driving home those who might have had too much to drink. Two others would be acting as babysitters, allowing their parents to enjoy the party.

It promised to be one of the better parties of the year.

~0~

By the time the sun was fully risen, it was time to hit the showers. Tenderly feathering his lover’s face, John smiled. “You ready for today?”

“Are you kidding me? I finally get the opportunity to show off the fact that I’ve snapped up the hottest guy on the island. I’m pretty sure Radek thinks I’m delusional and making up our relationship, despite evidence to the contrary,” Rodney huffed. “What about you?”

“This is as close to a wedding reception as we’re likely to have, Rodney, so, yeah. I’m looking forward to it.”

“You know, we can always go to Canada if you wanted to get married,” Rodney proposed.

“We did promise Jeannie we’d visit for Christmas.” John said slyly. “Not that we actually need a piece of paper. I’m not going anywhere.”

Face flushing in pleasure at John’s words, Rodney said, “Just promise me if you do, you’ll take me.”

“Everywhere, Rodney. Where I go, you go,” John promised.

The End


End file.
